Vehicles commonly include a trunk where items, such as groceries and luggage can be stored and transported between locations. The trunk includes a trunk floor, in part, defining a trunk storage volume where the items are placed and a trunk door that can be opened to allow access to the trunk storage volume and closed to inhibit access to the trunk storage volume. Typically, the trunk storage volume is a static volume in that there is no availability to change or reconfigure the trunk storage volume. Such a static arrangement can limit item placement within the trunk storage volume.
Accordingly, a need exists for reconfigurable rear storage volumes and multi-level rear storage systems.